The First Kiss & Fireworks
by celinejustice
Summary: Based off of High School Story Book 1. The end of chapter 11 into the beginning of ch 12 where Michael asks my MC to Homecoming. I decided to extend the scene as to what if MC's dad never interrupted his daughter. M MC is Celeste. First fanfic on this site so have mercy on me.


A/N: Such a big choices fan. I'm surprised there's not more HSS fis out School Story is one of the books that I actively play but never seen too much about it in fics online. However, as of late I've been falling more and more in love with the dynamics of my MC and Michael so I went back and replayed book 1 and decided to write an extended scene of when he asks her to Homecoming back in Book 1 the ending of ch.11-beginning of ch. 12. It's a slight AU since I added some dialogue and switched some things around and extended the scene. At this rate I may write more fics about my MC Celeste and Michael. Time will tell. Hope you all enjoy. First time posting on this site so have mercy on me, thanks!

Rating: PG-13/T for Make out session and slight cursing.

* * *

Celeste Olivera walked into her room and changed out the tacky Hearst cheer uniform Mia let her borrow and threw it in her closet.

"Whew, so glad to get out of that thing. The next cheer uniform I'm going to wear better be red and white and gold."

She changes back into her sweatshirt and threw on some old black spandex shorts and throws herself onto her bed. Laying there she can't help but rewind her thoughts back to what happened earlier tonight. From the thrill of gaining sweet revenge on the douches at Hearst to the quality time spent with Michael. No matter how hard she tries her thoughts circle back to the moments she was pressed so close to him in Julian's car, in the closet, and sitting on the rooftop. She feels her cheeks warm just thinking of how comforting his arm felt around her. She sits up quickly and talks aloud

"C'mon Celeste. Enough wasting time laying in bed with big googly eyes. Get off your lazy ass and shower so you can start on your homework."

Reluctantly agreeing with herself she stands up but doesn't move toward the bathroom yet. She can still smell Michael's old spice scent over her and even if she does not want to admit it aloud, she enjoys the fact that his scent lingers. It leaves a big goofy smile on her face as if she was a Disney princess. She shakes her head and begrudgingly moves to the bathroom and gets cleaned up and heads into her room with the door open and starts her Algebra assignments. So focused on her studies that she barely heard the doorbell until her father is leaning in her door frame.

"Knock-knock Celeste-bear! Someone's at the door for you. Seems like they've got something special to ask. You could say it's of the homecoming variety." he tells her.

Smiling to herself she decides to play dumb and ask

"Who, dad?"

With a knowing smile, he responds

"Mum's the word. Just go answer the door! Don't keep them waiting!

"Okay, Here I go."

She tries to contain the ridiculously huge grin that's growing on her face but can't help it. Celeste had an inkling that the person at the door was the one who has been invading her head the past two hours. However, before she stepped outside nervousness settled inside and her thoughts started to race.

"What if it isn't Michael? What if it's Caleb or Maria? Or Aiden?"

She understood that the other three may have developed some feelings for her but she tried to subtly direct the three that she sees them as friends whenever she hung out with them by herself. She stops and takes a few deep breaths before walking out the door past her front porch

"Oh… hey, it's you, Michael."

In front of Celeste is Michael casually leaning against the brick wall. Crossing her arms over her chest and biting her plump lips in amusement she asks him

"Not that I don't enjoy your suave The Outsider vibe you've got going on, but uh...what are you doing here?"

Smirking at her comment he tells her

"Come here. I've got something to show you." he held out his hand and gently grabbed Celeste's hand and lead her past her porch down her driveway near the curb of her street.

Confused that they stopped at his motorcycle that's parked she quirks an eyebrow and asks  
" Are we going somewhere?"

" Nope," Michael says placing his arms behind his head, leaning back on his bike.

Confused she says "I don't see…" and is cut off by Michael saying

"That's because it hasn't started yet."

Celeste began to question him some more when he pulls out his cell phone and shoots a quick text. Raising an eyebrow again she was waiting on an explanation, but instead of saying a word he points to the sky and grabs her shoulders gently pulling her closer so that her body rest in between his legs and murmurs softly into her ear

"Look up."

Suddenly, fireworks of every color ignite the sky! A barrage of blue lights, followed by a valley of violets, and then an array of green rockets.  
So mesmerized by the sight before her she squeezes his hands that are firmly on her shoulders. She excitedly turns back to Michael and asks in astonishment

"Green rockets...how did you know those were my favorites, especially the color green."

She turns back to watch the sky be decorated with explosive colored lights. Before he can respond she says

"Let me guess...Wes."

Michael chuckles and says

"Good guess but no. As hard as it may be hard for you to believe there's some things I just know."

She turns back in time to catch his rolls her eyes in amusement and focuses her attention back to the show.

"Michael, I can't believe you did all of this.

"I figured that if I was gonna do it, I'd do it right."

He turned Celeste back around so that they switch places and the grand finale of bright ruby red fireworks in the shape of hearts shoot off behind him.

"So what do you say...Go to homecoming with me?"

Without even hesitating Celeste knew her answer but being in a playful mood decided to tease him a little.

"Hmm you're not making this easy between the other suitors who knocked on my door asking for my hand for homecoming," she says in a matter of factly tone.

Michael's eyes grow wide before quickly returning to normal and asks

"Other suitors, you say?"

She tried to keep the charade going but couldn't help herself and broke into a fit of giggles.

"I was just teasing. There are no other suitors and my answer is a definite yes."

Just by the expression on his face, you could tell relief washed over Michael. He then tells Celeste

"That was cruel, unnecessary, and downright diabolical Celeste." struggling to keep a smile from escaping.

"Well isn't that what you find so alluring about me other than my smarts and wit. That I'm downright incorrigible. Plus isn't the goody-two-shoes and the bad boy archetype already taken?" she says smiling and continues

"Not to mention just like you have your depths, I have mine. They just happen to be on the darker side." a mischievous glint in her eyes is evident.

He shakes his head in amusement at Celeste's antics.

"You're truly something, you know that?"

"So I've been told. I can't wait to see how you clean up."

"Heh. I'll blow your mind."

"By the way, how'd you swing the fireworks?"

"It's no big deal. I know a guy. You're worth cashing in a few favors for."

"That might be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Michael then steps closer to Celeste and wraps an arm around her, holding her close. In his embrace, she could feel his radiating heat that warms her from head to toe in the chilly September air. He speaks aloud  
"

I'm so glad you said yes. I was worried that you… you might not feel the same."

"Oh...Michael. I'm sorry if my joke earlier may have sent your nerves sky high…" she attempts to apologize for her little joke.

"No, no don't worry. It was cool and I can't say that I wouldn't do the same."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

She smiles before saying

"You know that's crazy."

"What's crazy?"

"Me saying no."

"Oh yeah?" Michael says.  
Feeling a new wave of confidence Celeste steps even closer than before and whispers

"Mhmm. Let me show you…"

She places her hand on the back of his neck, slowly reeling Michael in. His lips were only a breath away. She closes her eyes and closes the gap. The first thought that came to her mind was

"Wow, he was not kidding about his kissing skills."

They're mouths move against one another sweetly and smoothly until they came up for air.  
Michael speaks first

"That was like…"

" fireworks?" Celeste says giving him a cheeky smile.  
He punches her arm lightly. She laughs and aks

"What was that for?"

"For being cheesy. I was going to say magic but that works too."

"Yeah well it truly did blow my mind. You weren't kidding about your impressive kissing skills."

"Do I have another satisfied customer?" he questions.

"Color me impressed but I think I need another demonstration. She says with a sinful smile.

"If that's what the lady wants." They both lean in again when the front door swings open! Celeste's dad strolls out, whistling a tune. She pulled back from Michael immediately.

He addresses the two teens and says  
"I heard those fireworks. Does this mean my little Celeste-Bear is coming home with you?

"Dad!" she shouts at her father clearly embarrassed.

Michael smiles and answers  
"Heh. How about a homecoming date to start?"

"Good Answer. Come on Celeste. It's late. You need your beauty sleep. I mean, have you _seen_ your date?' Her father teases.

"Daaaad."

He chuckles to himself before patting her on the shoulder before returning to the house. She ran to give Michael a quick kiss on the check while whispering in his ear

"Meet me at my bedroom window on the side of the house in ten minutes." She winks before entering her house and closes the front door.

Michael stands there stun before smiling to himself about how he managed a girl like Celeste before following her instructions and sneaking alongside the Olivera inside she pretends to act sleepy and stretches and fakes a yawn.

"Oh man. I'm going to finish the rest of my Algebra so I can go to sleep.'

"Okay sweetheart. Looks like your old man is going to do the same. Don't stay up too late. And if you play music keep it down. I don't want to hear it from my side of the house."

"Got it. Love you dad, goodnight." She hugs her dad quickly and watches him leave towards his room. As she hears the click of his bedroom door she runs into hers and shuts the door, locking it behind her and walks towards her window and whispers in the pitch dark night.

"Pssst...Michael."

As soon as she spoke, out of the bushes came Michael.  
"I'm right here."

She smiles and holds out her arms to help him into her lands on the carpet and picks himself off the ground. While shaking off the dirt he looks at his surroundings and says

"So this is what your room looks like?"

"You've been daydreaming about my room, Casanova?"

Suddenly nervous he rubs his neck and says  
"Not necessarily but..ahem… anyway. I never pegged you as the type to sneak boys in after hours."

"Well let's just say I'm not a figure that can be put in one category I'm the square peg that's placed in a round hole and the circle that's placed in the square hole all wrapped in one, a two for one special if you will.

She steps inches close from Michael and murmurs softly in his ear  
" Plus your demonstration was so unexpectedly interrupted," she says with an evil grin and her voice dripping with desire.

She moves past Michael letting her fingertips drag across his chest. She steps onto her ladder leading to her top bunk.  
"You want to come up to my secret hideout?" she asks

she climbs further until she reaches her mattress before continuing her thought  
"I promise it's a nice view."

Before climbing the ladder and following Celeste he murmurs to himself "The view from where I'm standing is pretty nice."

"I heard that."

He makes it to the top of the bunk and sits next to Celeste, their feet dangling off the edge.

"I know. Now, where did I leave off?" His fingers trace Celeste's mocha skin, caressing her cheeks then lingering on her plump lips until he cups her chin. Celeste closes her eyes and uses all of her restraint to not visibly shiver at Michael's touch.

He smiles as he watches her facial expression, he then leans closer. She can feel his hot breath on her lips.  
"That's right. Right about here."

He slowly places and a soft kiss on her lips and she mirrors his action. At first, the kiss started out to slow, simple, and sweet but it didn't stay like that for long between the two teens. As a few minutes pass Celeste moves to wrap her arms around Michael's neck and then slowly pushes him down on his back while she moves to straddle his lap. He glances up at her and quirks his eyebrow as if he's asking is this okay.

She smiles sweetly and breathlessly speaks "I think this is a little easier and more comfortable."

Michael grins and grips her waist and hips pulling them into his body. Their kisses grew to be passionate and fierce only separating to fill their lungs with air. A moan escapes Michael's mouth as Celeste's body grounds into Michael's gently and her lips are pressing light kisses along his neck and collarbone. He speaks hoarsely  
"You're killing me here."

She flashes a seductive look and continued her assault on his neck. Another groan escapes his lips when he decides to take over.  
"Alrighty, Miss Seductress it's my...oof!

As he went to flip their positions they tumbled off her bed with a loud thud.  
Their limbs are tangled in one another and Michael laying on top of Celeste. Without even speaking she understands he's asking if she's okay and the same for him. Knowing that both are okay they pause and look at one another before bursting into laughter. They stare into one another's eyes for minutes until there's a knock at Celeste's door.

"Honey? I heard a thud. You okay?" her father's voice calls out concerned.

Eyes wide and motioning for Michael to be quiet, she then yells through the door to her dad

"Yes, I'm fine. I tripped over my football cleats and fell. You know how clumsy I get."

"Okay sweetheart. I'm going to go back to bed. You should too, it's midnight."

"I will dad. Sorry, Goodnight."

As she hears his footsteps recede and his door shut she turns back to Michael and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
"That was close."

"Yeah, it was."

Michael stands to his feet and stretches, Celeste following him and brushes a strand of her hair out her face.  
"As amazing as this night was I really should be home. I missed curfew."

"I'm sorry. Will you be in trouble because of me."

He dismisses it  
"A little. Mom might be a tad upset and worried but it's okay. You're worth the trouble."

She smiles  
"Do my ears deceive me or is Michael Harrison getting sentimental and mushy on me."

"Don't get your hopes up. This was an exception."

"If you say so."

He climbs out her window and turns back to face her.

"I guess this is goodnight." He grabs her hand and kisses her palm. She giggles

"Goodnight. We'll have to plan another late night rendezvous."

"Can't wait." He smiles and kisses Celeste quickly on the cheek and heads towards his bike.

Teasing him one last time of the night  
"A kiss on the check?"

He turns around to face Celeste but continues walking  
'If I aim for any other place I don't think I'll ever leave and I plan on not getting grounded so I can go to Homecoming with my hot date."

"Touche."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

He disappears around the corner to the front of the house and Celeste turns off her lights and lays in bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep as she hears Michael's motorcycle drive off into the night. She sleeps with a wide smile thinking about the boy who has brought so much color to her life.


End file.
